ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Black Pepper
Amethyst Zeldius a.k.a Black Pepper is a villain known for her tricks and delusions. She's a skilled witch and acrobat. She hates Deneb too much that she's willing to take her down. Personality and Appearance Black Pepper is from a family of doctors. Only she turned to Black Arts when her mother, a witch, taught her. She always wants everyone to obey her, causing her to be a spoiled brat since she's a child. She hates losing a lot. Black Pepper has long, blond, pigtails with thin, mean, brown eyebrows and dark violet lipstick. Her pupils' are pure white since she was born. Black Pepper has so many witch paraphernalia all in her pockets. She wears a violet suite with black collars and is pointy on the edge. She also has a bag full of potions and other props. Black Pepper's cloth badge located on her right arm, is a sign that she's a citizen of the dimension, Xiphilaze. Her black boots with a pink stripe is full of magical things too. Origin Black Pepper was born in London and later moved to Jump City when she was 2 years old. Her father discovered that her mother is using Black Arts causing them to fight and her mother accidentally shot her husband. Amethyst didn't know about this, until her mom taught her the dark arts. Before her mom died, she sent her to the House of Blacks Arts- an organization and house of black magic located in a different dimension called Xiphilaze. . There, she learned evil deeds and met her cousin Celestine Viel (Silver Tongue). They formed a duo in doing crime and promised to rule the world. Enemies Ever since she robbed the Jump City Bank, the Teen Titans always disturb her plans. She don't like them especially Deneb, who she lost a battle between them (in future episode of The Teen Titans). Relationships Enthrall * Black Pepper and Enthrall train each other using their powers. They might seem ignoring one other when passing by, but they talk a lot about fighting styles and techniques and about Sorcerer. Fauna * Black Pepper and Fauna don't talk much. But they share thoughts, train each other, and chat about how annoyed Fauna is to Sorcerer. Ezirem * Black Pepper and Ezirem go well in the battlefield especially when tricking the opponents. They greet each other when passing by each other and they don't talk much too. Fear * Black Pepper and Fear have the best of friendship among The Projectile members. They hang out together and talk about black magic and weapons. Black P met Fear when she summoned a portal when she's young. There are lots of similarities between the two best friends. When Amethyst is down, Fear is always there and ready to up her mood. They share tricks and pranks especially to Sorcerer. They also train each other and read spellbooks together. Sorcerer * Amethyst and Xavier have the most unlikely kind of relationship. Sorcerer has a big crush on her but Black Pepper doesn't know. Black Pepper ignores him when they're around the Projectiles, but they get along well when they're alone. It feels awkward every time Xavier blushes when she's around. The cold-hearted gal still needs someone to break the ice on her heart. They sometimes hang out together but the talk could only last for five minutes when the other members are around. Amethyst and Xavier have the most complicated relationship. Powers and Abilities Black Magic * Black Pepper use this for her magical and dangerous stuffs. * This enables her to fly. Witchcraft * Black Pepper use this to create potions. * This enables her to create powders of different kinds for different purposes. Face Imitation * This is due to the magic inside her veins. * She use this to trick other people and get what she wants. Teleportation * She got this ability because of Dark Arts. * She use this to escape when needed. Weapons * Flying Daggers * Magic Pockets * Black Umbrella * Magic Cards * Magic Confetti * Magic Handkerchiefs * Golden Rope * Spellbook * Potions * Gun Powder * Voodoo Dolls * Charm of Xiphilaze Trivia * Black Pepper was the first character that RhjiandhelDhjenebra13 had created a page. * Her hair style was inspired by Tekken's Ling Xiaoyu's hair only much longer and different in color. * Black Pepper's name was because of RhjiandhelDhjenebra13's slight fear of black peppers because of a trauma that happened when she's younger. * Black Pepper and Fear are bestfriends. * Black Pepper is 18 years of age on The Projectile universe and 15 on The Teen Titans series. * Black Pepper is a resident of the dimension, Xiphilaze. Gallery Category:The Teen Titans Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Villainess Category:Witchcraft Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Magic users Category:Tricks Category:RhjiandhelDhjenebra13 Characters Category:The Projectile Category:Girl Category:Human Category:Weapon